A Wave of Glory
by IdPattThat
Summary: Practice makes perfect in the Jackson household.


**I don't own these kids, but I do love them so. **

**Punkfarie make me write this. **

**It's not beta'd or anything either. **

* * *

A Wave of Glory

A loud crash from the front room startled Annabeth, but not enough that she rushed away from her project to check on the destruction. Having known Percy for over twenty years, she was used to loud noises and clumsy accidents. It didn't change after college, not after they were married, and it only seemed to multiply once they had children.

"Mo-_om_!" She heard her eight-year-old son yell, so she reluctantly got up to survey the damage. And probably yell at Percy since he was supposed to be keeping the kids occupied so she could finish up a new temple for _his_ father.

"What's going on in here?" Annabeth started in her sternest voice, not surprised at all that she was the disciplinary parent of the house. She started to step into the living room, but stopped short seeing her seven-year-old daughter with a look of sheer concentration on her face. Percy was standing beside her, grinning in a way that only Percy can, and looking incredibly smug.

"She's gonna drop it!" Adam screeched and flung his arms over his blond hair. Annabeth wanted to laugh as he cowered over an elaborate Lego city that looked a lot like Camp Half Blood. "She'll ruin my buildings!"

"Water won't ruin anything! Water is _life_," Penelope said through her gritted teeth. Percy practically floated away next to her.

"To _you_, maybe!" He yelled, still covering his head and barely peeking up at the floating ball of water hovering over him.

Annabeth wanted to be mad, but she couldn't because watching her daughter come into her abilities was something so special. Adam was sculpting buildings into his mashed potatoes when he was two, so it was only naturally that Penelope would take after Percy. Annabeth had seen in years ago in her deep green eyes, just like his. Also in her ability to stay dry in situations. It made bathtime very difficult for a while.

"Honey, your sister won't do anything to hurt you. She's just practicing- OH MY GODS, PERCY. IS THAT THE FISH TANK WATER?"

"What?" Her husband finally pulled his attention away from their daughter. "Of course not, honey, it's-"

"No!" Adam yelled.

"Dad!" Penelope screamed at the same time.

They both closed their eyes, but Annabeth watched as the water fell, soaking her son and his city...and the living room floor.

"That did_ not_ go as planned," Percy muttered, shrugging at a downtrodden looking Penelope. "Better luck next time, kid." He patted her on top of her black hair and started to walk away.

"_Perseus_ Jackson, don't you dare walk away from this mess!" Annabeth yelled, stomping her foot for good measure.

Percy looked scared for a moment, then remembered he was a grown man and probably shouldn't let his wife talk to him like that in front of his kids.

"I didn't make this mess!" He whined with his hands on his hips. Penelope snickered beside him, and he raised his eyebrow at her, which only made her laugh more.

"I don't believe for a second that these precious children wanted to see what would happen when Penny moved the water from the...this _is_ from the fish tank! Percy! Pick up the seahorse!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Woman, you are overreacting. Penelope is perfectly capable of cleaning this-"

"It was all dad's idea!" Penelope cried, her cheeks pink with anger.

"You little rat." Percy shook his head, but his daughter only shrugged.

"He said something about wanting to "stretch my abilities". Mom! I didn't even know I could do that!"

Annabeth softened and glaned at Percy, who was watching their daughter with so much pride that it made her heart ache. Percy may make stupid decisions sometimes (okay. a lot of the times, but she stopped counting after the _Argo II_) but sometimes they turned out okay. This was one of those times.

"Look, this is all well and good, but there's a clownfish in my hair, so..." Adam's spoke for the first time since the water was dropped, looking soaked but otherwise unharmed.

Percy laughed, holding his stomach and shaking his head, before moving his hands and quickly putting all the water (and helpless living creatures) back into the large tank behind him. After he was finished Annabeth watched him kiss Penelope on the head.

"Good job, kid," he whispered before winking at his wife.

"You're still in trouble," she muttered as he walked by.

"Yeah, but that's nothing new," he replied with a smile.

Annabeth just shook her head, because it would always be true.


End file.
